vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayaka Mariko
Summary Created by AFRO, the author behind Puella Magi Tamura Magica, Ayaka Mariko is a character in Magia Record. A magical girl who once spent her days living in gloom and negativity but gained a bright and refreshing personality due to her wish. In reaction to her former self, she now views all things with positivity. But sometimes, behind her smile, you can feel her guilt and manufactured brightness. Powers And Stats Tier: Likely 7-B Name: Ayaka Mariko Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can create rainbows, Statistics Amplification (Durability) with Fun, Fun, Fun; Empathic Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, and unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely City level (Managed to defeat an irregularly stronger witch of Kamihara City alongside another magical girl through sheer strength without resorting to strategy) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Carries a massive hammer with her at all times as a magical girl, without ever showing to waver) Striking Strength: Likely City Class (Strikes using her hammer for the most part) Durability: Unknown Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi. Managed to defeat a powerful witch without requiring any immediate grief seeds) Range: Extended melee range normally, can reach much higher by creating earthquakes, her Darkness Manipulation and Reality Warping can reach up to several kilometers Standard Equipment: A massive hammer wand fusion Intelligence: Likely Average (Has stated herself that she isn't quite bright, and prefers to commit to gags than actually fight) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Fun, fun, fun!:' Envelops her surroundings with some mix of darkness and reality warping, before creating a massive gift box which she sends towards her enemy. She proceeds to jump high into the sky, cleansing the sky of the darkness and creating a rainbow, only to fall down and slam her hammer, creating an Earthquake that triggers her bombs. *'Higher Resistance:' For whatever reason, Ayaka has been shown to be able to resist the effects of her own self-inflicted wish. At one point in her Side Story, she began to break through her wish completely and throughout most of the story, lacked several traits that should have come with the wish (Such as overall charisma and intelligence). *'Memoria:' **'The Destination of Shizuku's Travel is!?:' Passively has a chance of affecting her enemy with her "charm". Ayaka_memoria_1.png|A full body gag 395px-Mitama_ayaka_shizuku_memoria.png|The destination of Shizuku's travel is!? 395px-Memoria_1095_c.png|If I smile, everyone will smile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users